Traditionally, automatic response messages have been utilized for automatically responding to a first message with a second message. For example, electronic mail (email) message applications oftentimes allow for configuration of a message as an automatic reply to received messages. However, techniques allowing use of automatic response messages have conventionally exhibited various limitations, such as a lack of data leakage prevention associated with the automatic response messages, for example.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.